majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
List Of Cards
Majin Bone is a card game designed and produced by Bandai. The card graphics and character designs are created by Hideki Ishikawa. Only a few promotional cards have been currently been revealed to the public. Here you can find a list of cards for the Majin Bone Card Game! Card Elements Icon - 1.png|Water Icon - 2.png|Fire Icon - 3.png|Electricity Icon - 4.png|Space-Warp/Teleportation Icon - 5.png|Flight Icon - 6.png|Leaf Icon - 7.png|Rock Icon - 8.png|Time Card List M1 Series Card List M2 Series Card List PBC Series Card List PJ Series Card List S1 Series Card List Card Gallery Cards IC card.png|IC Card My_Fighter_Card.png|My Fighter Card Card - (blank).png Card - myfighter.png M1 Series Cards M1 Series Front (M1-01) Dragon - Shougo.png (M1-02) Dragon - Shougo.png (M1-03) Dragon - Shougo.png (M1-04) Dragon - Shougo.png (M1-05) Shark - Luke.png (M1-06) Shark - Luke.png (M1-07) Shark - Luke.png (M1-08) Shark - Luke.png (M1-09) Leo - Gilbert.png (M1-10) Leo - Gilbert.png (M1-11) Leo - Gilbert.png (M1-12) Leo - Gilbert.png (M1-13) Rhino - Tyrone.png (M1-14) Rhino - Tyrone.png (M1-15) Rhino - Tyrone.png (M1-16) Rhino - Tyrone.png (M1-17) Jaguar - Antonio.png (M1-18) Jaguar - Antonio.png (M1-19) Jaguar - Antonio.png (M1-20) Jaguar - Antonio.png (M1-21) Dark Scorpion.png (M1-22) Dark Scorpion.png (M1-23) Dark Scorpion.png (M1-24) Dark Scorpion.png (M1-25) Dark Spider.png (M1-26) Dark Spider.png (M1-27) Dark Spider.png (M1-28) Dark Spider.png (M1-29) Dark Bee.png (M1-30) Dark Bee.png (M1-31) Dark Bee.png (M1-32) Dark Bee.png (M1-33) Dark Beetle.png (M1-34) Dark Beetle.png (M1-35) Dark Beetle.png (M1-36) Dark Beetle.png (M1-37) Dark Mantis.png (M1-38) Dark Mantis.png (M1-39) Dark Mantis.png (M1-40) Dark Mantis.png (M1-41) Dark AcroMantis.png (M1-42) Dark AcroMantis.png (M1-43) Dark AcroMantis.png (M1-44) Dark AcroMantis.png (M1-45) Dark Hornet.png (M1-46) Dark Hornet.png (M1-47) Dark Hornet.png (M1-48) Dark Hornet.png (M1-49) Dark Tarantula.png (M1-50) Dark Tarantula.png (M1-51) Dark Tarantula.png (M1-52) Dark Tarantula.png (M1-53) Dark Stagbeetle.png (M1-54) Dark Stagbeetle.png (M1-55) Dark Stagbeetle.png (M1-56) Dark Stagbeetle.png M1 Series Back (M1-01B) Dragonbone - Body.png (M1-02B) Dragonbone - Right Arm.png (M1-03B) Dragonbone - Left Arm.png (M1-04B) Dragonbone - Legs.png (M1-05B) Sharkbone - Body.png (M1-06B) Sharkbone - Right Arm.png (M1-07B) Sharkbone - Left Arm.png (M1-08B) Sharkbone - Legs.png (M1-09B) Leobone - Body.png (M1-10B) Leobone - Right Arm.png (M1-11B) Leobone - Left Arm.png (M1-12B) Leobone - Legs.png (M1-13B) Rhinobone - Body.png (M1-14B) Rhinobone - Right Arm.png (M1-15B) Rhinobone - Left Arm.png (M1-16B) Rhinobone - Legs.png (M1-17B) Jaguarbone - Body.png (M1-18B) Jaguarbone - Right Arm.png (M1-19B) Jaguarbone - Left Arm.png (M1-20B) Jaguarbone - Legs.png (M1-21B) Scorpionbone - Body.png (M1-22B) Scorpionbone - Right Arm.png (M1-23B) Scorpionbone - Left Arm.png (M1-24B) Scorpionbone - Legs.png (M1-25B) Spiderbone - Body.png (M1-26B) Spiderbone - Right Arm.png (M1-27B) Spiderbone - Left Arm.png (M1-28B) Spiderbone - Legs.png (M1-29B) Beebone - Body.png (M1-30B) Beebone - Right Arm.png (M1-31B) Beebone - Left Arm.png (M1-32B) Beebone - Legs.png (M1-33B) Beetlebone - Body.png (M1-34B) Beetlebone - Right Arm.png (M1-35B) Beetlebone - Left Arm.png (M1-36B) Beetlebone - Legs.png (M1-37B) Mantisbone - Body.png (M1-38B) Mantisbone - Right Arm.png (M1-39B) Mantisbone - Left Arm.png (M1-40B) Mantisbone - Legs.png (M1-41B) AcroMantisbone - Body.png (M1-42B) AcroMantisbone - Right Arm.png (M1-43B) AcroMantisbone - Left Arm.png (M1-44B) AcroMantisbone - Legs.png (M1-45B) Hornetbone - Body.png (M1-46B) Hornetbone - Right Arm.png (M1-47B) Hornetbone - Left Arm.png (M1-48B) Hornetbone - Legs.png (M1-49B) Tarantulabone - Body.png (M1-50B) Tarantulabone - Right Arm.png (M1-51B) Tarantulabone - Left Arm.png (M1-52B) Tarantulabone - Legs.png (M1-53B) Stagbeetlebone - Body.png (M1-54B) Stagbeetlebone - Right Arm.png (M1-55B) Stagbeetlebone - Left Arm.png (M1-56B) Stagbeetlebone - Legs.png M1-SE Series Front (M1-SEC) Dark Horse.png M1-SE Series Back (M1-SECB) Horsebone - Legs.png M2 Series Cards M2 Series Front (M2-01) Dragon - Shougo.png (M2-02) Dragon - Shougo.png (M2-03) Dragon - Shougo.png (M2-04) Shark - Luke.png (M2-05) Shark - Luke.png (M2-06) Shark - Luke.png (M2-07) Leo - Gilbert.png (M2-08) Leo - Gilbert.png (M2-09) Leo - Gilbert.png (M2-10) Rhino - Tyrone.png (M2-11) Rhino - Tyrone.png (M2-12) Rhino - Tyrone.png (M2-13) Jaguar - Antonio.png (M2-14) Jaguar - Antonio.png (M2-15) Jaguar - Antonio.png (M2-16) Dark Scorpion.png (M2-17) Dark Scorpion.png (M2-18) Dark Horse.png (M2-19) Dark Horse.png (M2-20) Dark Horse.png (M2-21) Dark Spider.png (M2-22) Dark Spider.png (M2-23) Dark Alligator.png (M2-24) Dark Alligator.png (M2-25) Dark Alligator.png (M2-26) Dark Bee.png (M2-27) Dark Bee.png (M2-28) Tiger Victor.png (M2-29) Tiger Victor.png (M2-30) Tiger Victor.png (M2-31) Dark Beetle.png (M2-32) Dark Beetle.png (M2-33) Dark Bear.png (M2-34) Dark Bear.png (M2-35) Dark Bear.png (M2-36) Dark Mantis.png (M2-37) Dark Mantis.png (M2-38) Dark Eagle.png (M2-39) Dark AcroMantis.png (M2-40) Dark AcroMantis.png (M2-41) Wolf - Gregory.png (M2-42) Wolf - Gregory.png (M2-43) Wolf - Gregory.png (M2-44) Dark Hornet.png (M2-45) Dark Hornet.png (M2-46) Dark Grizzly.png (M2-47) Dark Grizzly.png (M2-48) Dark Grizzly.png (M2-49) Dark Tarantula.png (M2-50) Dark Tarantula.png (M2-51) Dark Stagbeetle.png (M2-52) Dark Stagbeetle.png (M2-53) Dark Panther.png (M2-54) Dark Panther.png (M2-55) Dark Panther.png M2 Series Back (M2-01B) Dragonbone - Body.png (M2-02B) Dragonbone - Right Arm.png (M2-03B) Dragonbone - Left Arm.png (M2-04B) Sharkbone - Body.png (M2-05B) Sharkbone - Right Arm.png (M2-06B) Sharkbone - Legs.png (M2-07B) Leobone - Right Arm.png (M2-01B) Leobone - Left Arm.png (M2-08B) Leobone - Legs.png (M2-09B) Rhinobone - Body.png (M2-10B) Rhinobone - Right Arm.png (M2-11B) Rhinobone - Left Arm.png (M2-12B) Jaguarbone - Right Arm.png (M2-13B) Jaguarbone - Left Arm.png (M2-14B) Jaguarbone - Legs.png (M2-15B) Scorpionbone - Left Arm.png (M2-16B) Scorpionbone - Legs.png (M2-17B) Scorpionbone - Body.png (M2-18B) Horsebone - Body.png (M2-19B) Horsebone - Right Arm.png (M2-20B) Horsebone - Left Arm.png (M2-21B) Spiderbone - Right Arm.png (M2-22B) Spiderbone - Legs.png (M2-23B) Alligatorbone - Body.png (M2-24B) Alligatorbone - Right Arm.png (M2-25B) Alligatorbone - Left Arm.png (M2-26B) Beebone - Body.png (M2-27B) Beebone - Legs.png (M2-28B) Tigerbone - Right Arm.png (M2-29B) Tigerbone - Left Arm.png (M2-30B) Tigerbone - Legs.png (M2-31B) Beetlebone - Left Arm.png (M2-32B) Beetlebone - Legs.png (M2-33B) Bearbone - Right Arm.png (M2-34B) Bearbone - Left Arm.png (M2-35B) Bearbone - Legs.png (M2-36B) Mantisbone - Right Arm.png (M2-37B) Mantisbone - Left Arm.png (M2-38B) Eaglebone - Body.png (M2-39B) AcroMantisbone - Body.png (M2-40B) AcroMantisbone - Right Arm.png (M2-41B) Wolfbone - Right Arm.png (M2-42B) Wolfbone - Left Arm.png (M2-43B) Wolfbone - Legs.png (M2-44B) Hornetbone - Body.png (M2-45B) Hornetbone - Legs.png (M2-46B) Grizzlybone - Body.png (M2-47B) Grizzlybone - Right Arm.png (M2-48B) Grizzlybone - Left Arm.png (M2-49B) Tarantulabone - Left Arm.png (M2-50B) Tarantulabone - Legs.png (M2-51B) Stagbeetlebone - Right Arm.png (M2-52B) Stagbeetlebone - Legs.png (M2-53B) Pantherbone - Body.png (M2-54B) Pantherbone - Right Arm.png (M2-55B) Pantherbone - Left Arm.png M2-CP Series Front (M2-CP1).png (M2-CP2).png (M2-CP3).png (M2-CP4).png (M2-CP5).png M2-CP Series Back (M2-CP1B).png (M2-CP2B).png (M2-CP3B).png (M2-CP4B).png (M2-CP5B).png M2-SE Series Front (M2-SEC).png (M2-SEC2).png M2-SE Series Back (M2-SECB).png (M2-SEC2B).png M3 Series Cards M3 Series Front (M3-01).png (M3-02).png (M3-03).png (M3-04).png (M3-05).png (M3-06).png (M3-07).png (M3-01).png (M3-08).png (M3-09).png (M3-10).png (M3-11).png (M3-12).png (M3-13).png (M3-14).png (M3-15).png (M3-16).png (M3-17).png (M3-18).png (M3-19).png (M3-20).png (M3-21).png (M3-22).png (M3-23).png (M3-24).png (M3-25).png (M3-26).png (M3-27).png (M3-28).png (M3-29).png (M3-30).png (M3-31).png (M3-32).png (M3-33).png (M3-34).png (M3-35).png (M3-36).png (M3-37).png (M3-38).png (M3-39).png (M3-40).png (M3-41).png (M3-42).png (M3-43).png (M3-44).png (M3-45).png (M3-46).png (M3-47).png (M3-48).png (M3-49).png (M3-50).png (M3-51).png (M3-52).png (M3-53).png (M3-54).png (M3-55).png M3 Series Back (M3-01B).png (M3-02B).png (M3-03B).png (M3-04B).png (M3-05B).png (M3-06B).png (M3-07B).png (M3-01B).png (M3-08B).png (M3-09B).png (M3-10B).png (M3-11B).png (M3-12B).png (M3-13B).png (M3-14B).png (M3-15B).png (M3-16B).png (M3-17B).png (M3-18B).png (M3-19B).png (M3-20B).png (M3-21B).png (M3-22B).png (M3-23B).png (M3-24B).png (M3-25B).png (M3-26B).png (M3-27B).png (M3-28B).png (M3-29B).png (M3-30B).png (M3-31B).png (M3-32B).png (M3-33B).png (M3-34B).png (M3-35B).png (M3-36B).png (M3-37B).png (M3-38B).png (M3-39B).png (M3-40B).png (M3-41B).png (M3-42B).png (M3-43B).png (M3-44B).png (M3-45B).png (M3-46B).png (M3-47B).png (M3-48B).png (M3-49B).png (M3-50B).png (M3-51B).png (M3-52B).png (M3-53B).png (M3-54B).png (M3-55B).png M3-CP Series Front (M3-CP1).png (M3-CP2).png (M3-CP3).png (M3-CP4).png (M3-CP5).png (M3-CP6).png (M3-CP7).png (M3-CP8).png (M3-CP9).png (M3-CP10).png M3-CP Series Back (M3-CP1B).png (M3-CP2B).png (M3-CP3B).png (M3-CP4B).png (M3-CP5B).png (M3-CP6B).png (M3-CP7B).png (M3-CP8B).png (M3-CP9B).png (M3-CP10B).png PBC Series Cards (PBC-01).png (PBC-02) Dragon - Shougo.png (PBC-03).png (PBC-04) Shark - Luke.png (PBC-05) Leo - Gilbert.png (PBC-06).png (PBC-07) Rhino - Tyrone.png (PBC-08) Jaguar - Antonio.png (PBC-09) Dark Spider.png (PBC-10) Dark Bee.png (PBC-11) Dark Beetle.png (PBC-12).png PBC2 Series Cards (PBC2-01).png (PBC2-02).png (PBC2-03).png (PBC2-04).png (PBC2-05).png (PBC2-06).png (PBC2-07).png (PBC2-08).png (PBC2-09).png (PBC2-10).png (PBC2-11).png (PBC2-12).png PBC3 Series Cards (PBC3-01).png (PBC3-02).png (PBC3-03).png (PBC3-04).png (PBC3-05).png PF Series Cards PF Series (PF-01).png (PF-02).png (PF-03).png (PF-04).png (PF-05).png (PF-06).png PJ Series Cards PJ Series (PJ-01) Dragon Shougo.png (PJ-02) Shark Luke.png (PJ-03) Jaguar Antonio.png (PJ-04).png (PJ-05).png (PJ-06).png (PJ-07).png (PJ-08).png (PJ-09).png (PJ-10).png (PJ-11).png (PJ-12).png (PJ-13).png (PJ-14).png (PJ-15).png S1 Series Cards S1 Series Front (S1-01) Dragon Shougo.png (S1-02).png (S1-03) Jaguar Antonio.png (S1-04) Rhino - Tyrone.png S1 Series Back (S1-01) Dragon Bone - Right Arm.png (S1-03) Jaguar Bone - Legs.png (S1-04) Rhino Bone - Left Arm.png Category:Browse Category:Cards